


Tres Apellidos

by SnapesDaughterMorticiasNiece



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Squib Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapesDaughterMorticiasNiece/pseuds/SnapesDaughterMorticiasNiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la adolescencia de Morticia y Severus, que siendo ellos hermanos tan unidos, terminaron tan separados?-Crossover: Harry Potter & Addams Family-Romances a desarrollar:Morticia Frump/Lucius Malfoy,Severus Snape/Lily Evans,Morticia Frump/Gómez Addams-Amistades a desarrollar: Severus Snape/Morticia Frump,Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy,Severus Snape/Lily Evans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frump, Prince y Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Nada perteneciente a la historia de Harry Potter o de Los Locos Addams son de mi propiedad. 
> 
> Siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer, que personajes quieren que aparezca, si quieren saber más sobre algunas relaciones en particular, etc.

Los gritos de su madre y su hermano menor resonaban en toda la casa. Ella estaba en el jardín, sentada en el amarillento pasto, mirando el único árbol que había en el patio, el único árbol de la cuadra que no florecía ni daba hojas. Morticia se acomodó el gran sombrero negro que protegía su sensible piel blanca del sol y luego se puso a rememorar si equipaje. Ya había empacado sus libros, su ropa, su horrendo uniforme azul. Pronto estaría volando a Beauxbatons, su elegante y respingado colegio francés, con pomposos alumnos.

Suspiró.

Aquel lugar no era su favorito, la alejaba de sus seres queridos, de su comodidad, de su hermosos vestido negro, de su querida Inglaterra. Sus compañeras siempre la habían dejado sola y sus compañeros se dedicaban a invitarla a salir sin éxito alguno. Y aunque hablaba un perfecto francés, en sus seis años de estudiante en Francia no había encontrado alguien encantador con quien hablar. Pero aquel año toda aquella tortura sin sentido terminaría, este sería su último año de escuela, de aburrimiento. Aquel año se graduaría. Aquella maldición impuesta por su apellido, se terminaría.

Miró con melancolía la cerca que separaba su patio del de los vecinos y anhelo haber sido alumna de Hogwarts, para ella todas las personas interesantes acudían a aquel colegio: su vecina Lily, su querido Lucius y su hermano, Severus, cuyos gritos no cesaban. Pero una Frump no podía ir a cualquier colegio, debía ir a Beauxbatons, su padre la había sentenciado antes de morir.

Ella y su hermana mayor, Ophelia, eran las únicas herederas del apellido Frump, gran familia francesa de sangres pura, dueña de una herencia descomunal, que solo llegaría a manos de un Frump graduado con honores en el colegio Beauxbatons, al menos eso decía el testamento de su padre. Y su madre, Eileen Hester Prince, una gran maga, había guardado esperanza, tras la muerte de su primer marido, de que su hija mayor heredara todo aquel dinero. Pero este plan se hundió rápidamente, cuando llegado sus ocho años, Ophelia seguía sin dar ni un atisbo de magia, mientras ella, su hermana menor con solo dos años, ya hacia levitar a sus muñecas.

Pero su madre no podía esperar otros catorce años, necesitaba el dinero, y lo necesitaba pronto, ya había tenido que mudarse a un barrio muggle porque no podía seguir costeando la gran mansión que había comprado su difunto esposo al mudarse a Inglaterra. Por lo que se vio obligada a tomar una decisión desesperada. Movida por la necesidad y la ansiedad se casó con el primer muggle adinerado que se enamoró de ella, [Tobías Snape](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tob%C3%ADas_Snape), y al poco tiempo quedó embarazada con los fines de que su hijo heredara el dinero de la empresa que Tobías manejaba… lástima que la empresa quebrara… lástima que Tobías callera en una depresión que todas las noches se transformaba en ataques de violencia hacia su madre… lástima que una noche, frente a un Severus de nueve años y a una Morticia de once, Tobías intentara matar a su madre y terminara con un ataque al corazón que ni siquiera los médicos pudieran explicar.

Todavía hoy, después de tanto tiempo, algunas noches Ophelia le pregunta qué fue lo que pasó con Tobías, si fue ella o fue Severus, pero ni ella ni Severus saben que fue lo que pasó, ni siquiera su madre está segura de no haber sido la culpable. 

Pero aquel había sido su pasado y frente a ellos estaba su futuro, del cual su madre quería protegerlos. El Señor Tenebroso ya era noticia y susurro en todo el mundo mágico y Eileen temía por sus hijos. Ophelia, una squib, alegre y vivas, seria ejecutada por sus seguidores sin lugar a duda, por lo que le debía buscar un marido lejos de Inglaterra que tuviera dinero para poder mantenerla. Morticia, una sangre pura heredera de un Frump, excéntrica y lúgubre, pronto estaría en la lista de oro del Innombrable, buscarían seducirla y hacerla parte de sus tropas, por lo cual tenía que encontrarle un lugar lejos y seguro que la mantuvieran viva y bondadosa para poder disponer de la herencia de su marido cuando ella se graduara. Y por último Severus, un mestizo, traumado desde el momento en que nació, reacio al contacto humano, él compartía los dos destinos de sus hermanas, por lo que debía darle cuidado y conocimientos mientras mantenía su mente limpia de cualquier pensamiento obscuro que lo pudieran llevar al mal camino.

Hacía tiempo que Morticia había notado estas redes que su madre armaba en caso de emergencias. Por lo que aquella tarde, no le sorprendió que luego de empacar y tomar el té, los reunido a los tres en el comedor de la casa para contarles su plan para después de las graduaciones.

-Cuando yo era joven –comenzó su madre, mientras ellos tres se sentaban en el único sofá de la casa– mi mejor amiga era Eudora, una joven enamorada de la magia, tenía grandes conocimientos en pociones y otras ciencias mágicas. Una mujer muy inteligente, tan inteligente que enamoró a un magnate millonario perteneciente a una familia sangre pura, los Addams, bien posicionados en España, el país de origen de Eudora. Esto le brindó dos cosas, protección y fortuna. Addams se comprometió con Eudora y en su casamientos fue cuando conocí a su padre –esto lo dijo mirando a Ophelia, que parecía la única sinceramente interesada en esta conversación- Él y Addams eran mejores amigos de viajes en los que se habían cruzado, ya que el marido de Eudora, aunque no era muy bueno haciendo magia, se había dedicado a recolectar la mayor cantidad de información sobre seres mágicos del mundo; y como ya saben aquella era la especialidad de su padre. Los Addams no tuvieron un solo hijo no mágico, sino que tuvieron dos. Por lo tanto cuando la situación comenzó a ser más difícil y las primeras persecuciones comenzaron Eudora y Addams se fueron a vivir a América, Addams falleció al poco tiempo, su deseo siempre fue que sus hijos se casaran y heredaran sus riquezas. Recientemente me contacte con Eudora y estaría encantada de que Ophelia y su hijo menor se comprometieran. Ellos comprenden la situación que estamos viviendo y es un muchacho encantador de una familia tradicional, será un buen marido.

Ophelia aplaudió y dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, provocando que Severus le lanzara una odiosa mirada.

-Pero tranquilos, los Addams también tienen integrantes magos – continuó Eileen sonriendo -, entre ellos está el codiciado Vlad Addams, primo del futuro prometido de Ophelia, quien está viviendo actualmente en Noruega, pero planea mudarse a Francia luego de graduarse este año, él es el candidato perfecto para ti, Morticia –en aquel momento entró en pánico; ya no tenía control sobre su vida, no había podido decidir a qué colegio ir y tampoco podría decidir si quería casarse o no, ni con quien lo haría, aquello ya no era vivir, era sobrevivir- y para ti mi querido Severus, esta la prima…. –antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Severus se levanto en un profundo pero no muy elevado grito.

-Yo no caeré nuevamente en uno de tus estúpidos planes, no soy una pieza de ajedrez –bufó y corrió a las escaleras-. Ya me trajiste al mundo para tener la herencia de un inútil ¿y ahora me quieres casar con alguien a quien no conozco?

Los ojos de Morticia se abrieron de par en par, evidentemente su madre acababa de tocar una zona muy delicada de su hermano que había provocado aquella explosión. Desde que tenía nueve años Severus había caído enamorado de su vecina, Lily. El año pasado cuando volvió del colegio, le confesó en lágrimas que habían sido seleccionados para casas diferentes y que aquello lo había descolocado. Lily provocaba los sentimientos más nobles en Severus y también los más extremos.

–Después de todo lo que hice por ustedes, eres un mal agradecido -y así había empezado todo.

-Ya no vas a tener que pensar más en mí, yo me voy, ya no quiero pertenecer a una familia como esta, yo soy un mortífagos y me iré a vivir como uno de ellos – mientras Severus gritaba esto como un perro rabioso, se había descubierto su brazo izquierdo dejando a la vista una calavera con lengua de serpiente.

Para Morticia ver aquello la llevó a su máximo de dolor, ni siquiera eran suficientes los insultos que su madre le aullaba a su hermano para sacar el dolor que aquello le había provocado. No supo qué hacer y ante esto se limitó a salir al patio a esperar a que todo terminara. Necesitaba poder hablar con su hermano, su pequeño hermano, pero no en aquellas condiciones. Antes de lo pensado él salió como una ráfaga mientras hacía volar su baúl hasta ella con su varita.- Tu vienes conmigo –le ordenó en el tono menos violento que pudo. Morticia, que adoraba a su hermano menor, no tuvo que hacerlo esperar mucho para tomar su equipaje y seguirle, sin saber qué era lo que se proponía. Lo único seguro era que no tenía planeado dejarlo sólo.

Salieron de la casa arrastrando sus equipajes, mientras Ophelia lloraba y su madre les gritaba. Caminaron y caminaron, sabían que su madre no iba a correrlos, debía de estar muy segura de que regresarían.

Eran dos sombras, vestidos de negro, con sus morochas cabelleras al viento, aferrados a sus varitas y sus escobas.

Cuando ya habían caminado lo suficiente como para no ver su casa, Severus habló:

\- ¿Pensabas dejar que ella te casara con ese Addams? ¿Sin protestar? No me sorprende de Ophelia, pero de ti… pensé que tenias corazón.

-No sabía qué hacer, pensaba en huir pero no tenía sentido porque no quiero volver a Beauxbatons, aunque es mi último año. Después de lo que nos dijo madre parece que para mí la tortura no va a terminar nunca. Y no es este tipo de tortura de la que disfruto.

-Podrías haber huido a lo de Lucius. Siempre estuviste enamorada de él.

-Lucius… -suspiró- Lucius ha cambiado.

-Yo también he cambiado –cuando Severus dijo aquello escondió su mirada de la de su hermana, sabía que aquellos ojos lo destrozarían. Y casi de manera inconsciente se aseguro con un vistazo de que su marca no estuviera expuesta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión Severus?

Severus guardó silencio, pensó sus palabras y recordó todo el mal que había sufrido. Estaba a punto de responder cuando una bocina los interrumpió y frente a ellos apareció un autobús de dos pisos. La puerta trasera quedó frente a ellos y de ella salió un tipo gigantesco con un uniforme.

-Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctambulo, trasporte de emergencia para el brujo o mago extraviado, me llamo Sam Slow, estoy a su completa disposición esta noche –todo aquello lo leyó de un papelito con una voz sombría que les inspiró desconfianza. Luego tomó sus maletas y les ordenó que subieran. -¿A dónde van?

-A Kings Cross –respondió Severus tomando por sorpresa a su hermana.

El tenebroso hombre les dio dos boletos y luego los acompaño hasta el fondo del inmenso autobús poblado de camas. Los dos hermanos se sentaron en la más alejada y esperaron a que se les devolviera su equipaje para hablar.

\- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? –Morticia, fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-A Hogwarts, este año es el torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir eso verdad?

-Sí, conozco el torneo, nos dijeron que nos enviarían una carta para informarnos si este año se realizaría. Pero madre no me ha dicho nada, no me lo ha mencionado.

-Por supuesto que no -Severus sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel azul con restos de perfume y se lo entregó a su hermana-, por la fecha esto debe de haber llegado hace unas cuantas semanas. Tu colegio tiene una forma muy extraña de manejarse, aparentemente si tú querías formar parte del torneo debías viajar a Hogwarts conmigo ya saben que vives aquí y tienen en sus informes que yo asistió al colegio, pero si querías rechazar la propuesta, no tenias que hacer más que ir directo a Francia.

Morticia leyó y releyó la carta y dio por sentado que lo que le decía su hermano era cierto, pero el porqué su madre le habría ocultado aquella carta le era una incertidumbre.

-Si mueres en el torneo no habrá ningún Frump que herede –le respondió su hermano como leyéndole los pensamientos-. Además tienes que graduarte con honores.

Morticia guardó silencio.

-Ante la posibilidad de que fueras al colegio, el director me envió una carta diciéndome que esperaba darte una cortesía especial ya que gran parte de nuestra familia fue estudiante de Hogwarts, después de todo, madre es mestiza –luego de aquello Severus largó una risotada-. Estoy más que seguro que el viejo Dumbledore conoce que eres un caso extraordinario y no se quería perder la posibilidad de conocerte.

Morticia lo miró aséptica. Ella no había tenido menos que extraordinarios en sus exámenes, pero aquello no era más que el resultado de la presión que causaba la herencia.

-Aparentemente quiere llevarte a recorrer el colegio, que uses el sombrero seleccionador, que conozcas las salas comunes, las clases…

El autobús frenó de golpe y la voz lúgubre de Sam gritó – Kings Cross.

Snape tomó su baúl y miró a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Morticia miró su equipaje y luego a su hermano.

\- ¿Lucius?

-Este año trabajara como ayudante del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras.

Morticia miró su baúl y lo tomó.


	2. Frump, Snape y Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer, que personajes quieren que aparezca, si quieren saber más sobre algunas relaciones en particular, etc.

Esperaban sentado en un banco de Kings Cross.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro y corto hasta las rodillas. Sus manos blancas como el mármol tejían su negro cabello para formar dos trenzas que dividían su cabeza a la mitad.

Él llevaba una camisa negra con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, todo era demasiado grande para él ya que había pertenecido a su difunto progenitor. Las dos cortinas de grasiento cabello negro cubrían su cara, dejando a la vista tan solo su aguileña nariz.

-Me gustaría hacerte unas trenzas en ese pelo –Morticia miró a su hermano con interés de molestarlo mientras terminaba de enlazar sus cabello.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de proponer idioteces –le contestó él con una sonrisa de lado.

Morticia soltó una amarga risita y se quedó callada, meditando. Se miró las manos, las muñecas, el antebrazo. Su palma derecha fue inconscientemente al contacto con su brazo izquierdo. Luego miró a Severus. Era flaco y alto, muy alto… pero flaco. Su piel pálida estaba bien escondida bajo la tela negra, al igual que sus sentimientos estaban bien escondidos bajo su antipática personalidad. Siempre había visto a su hermano como un pequeño a quien la vida había golpeado demasiado fuerte, y aquello se notaba en sus ojos, en aquellos ojos cansados que ahora la miraban, casi con miedo, casi con enojo, casi con vergüenza, casi con cariño.

-No es de verdad –le soltó él, tomándola por sorpresa.

Morticia no dio más respuesta que un gesto de su confusión.

-Es tinta –continuó él, corriéndose un poco la manga y frotando con el pulgar mojado en saliva el dibujo negro que había en su muñeca; ante la presión este comenzó a deformarse.

Morticia no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír, luego, como quien no quiere, se acercó a su hermano y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Él tosió un poco y agregó –qué bueno que viniste.

-Madre debe de estar preocupada –le respondió ella antes de cerrar los ojos.

Él se rió y se acomodó en el banco, estaba listo para quedarse despierto toda la noche, esperando a que  llegara el expreso a Hogwarts.

 

 

Morticia se re acomodo por tercera vez. Ya había terminado con la cabeza en las piernas de su hermano, a quien poco le había costado quedarse despierto observando a los mirones pasar.

-Ya deberíamos prepararnos para tomar el tren –Severus revolvió a su hermana, quien al levantarse dejo en el aire el sonido de sus hueso.

-Amo cuando mi cuerpo se queja del dolor –la joven continuó estirándose lentamente mientras su hermano la observaba con extrañeza.

Al ver pasar una familia claramente de magos diciendo “apúrense o lo perderán”, sin esperar otro momento más Severus se levanto del banco, tomó su equipaje y el de su hermana y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia el muro entre el andén nueve y diez.

-Toma –Severus le lanzó el equipaje a su hermana, quien venía corriendo tras él, y luego le extendió un papel-, Dumbledore mandó en la carta un pasaje especialmente para ti.

-No quería perderse mi presencia –murmuró Morticia, pero aquello dejo de tener importancia cuando vio a su hermano atravesar la dura pared de ladrillos como si fuera agua.

Se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer. Ella nunca había podido despedir a su hermano, por lo que nunca lo había visto tomarse el expreso a Hogwarts y tampoco había estado jamás en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Pero cuando leyó aquel número y vio en medio de que andenes estaba, no tardó mucho en unir los puntos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… lo peor que le podía pasar era recibir un gran golpe en medio de su rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo cambió. Sombreros, túnicas, animales, libros, varitas y valijas daban vuelta a su alrededor, había todo tipo de olores y sonidos en el aire. Los padres despedían a sus hijos, los alumnos subían a los vagones y los profesores llamaban a los rezagados.

-Vamos, subamos ya.

El tren estaba poblado de jóvenes que caminaban de un lado hacia el otro, gritando por las ventanas y buscándose los unos a los otros. Severus apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermana y la arrastro dentro del primer compartimento que encontró vacio.

-No quiero encontrarme con Potter –le explicó mientras cerraba las cortinas. Pero sin que él pudiera siquiera defenderse, alguien abrió la puerta y le golpeó su ganchuda nariz en el proceso.

Morticia no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de lado al ver entrar a Lily quien al hallarse con Severus sosteniéndose la cara comenzó a disculparse, provocando que su hermano se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-Perdón, entre de repente porque me pareció ver a Morticia entrar contigo…. –Lily dejo la frase a medio hacer cuando al girar el rostro se encontró con su amiga oculta entre las sombras- Morticia –automáticamente, dejó de consolar a Severus y se tiró a abrazar a la hermana de este.

\- ¿Lily, porqué tanto entusiasmo? Nos vimos anteayer para tomar el té –le preguntó Morticia con suma amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Beauxbatons?

-Sí, pero este año Beauxbatons viene a Hogwarts, por el Torneo de los Tres Magos –contestó Severus, quien ya había dejado de frotarse la nariz, aunque esta todavía estuviera roja-. Por lo que su directora consideró poco práctico que ella viajara a Francia y luego fuera a Hogwarts cuando podía directamente ir al colegio con el expreso.

\- ¿Vas a estar en Hogwarts? –Lily saltaba de la alegría; desde que Petunia la ignoraba por ser bruja, Morticia ocupaba el lugar de hermana mayor, escuchando sus problemas, aconsejándola, enseñándole hechizos y contándole anécdotas de Beauxbatons- ¿Qué dijo tu madre? ¿Dónde vas a dormir en Hogwarts?

-No creo que mi madre todavía sepa que decidí venir –le contestó Morticia con su acostumbrada clama- Y creo que dormiré donde duerman mis compañeras, aunque no me gusta desperdiciar la luz de la luna durmiendo.

-Hace poco no decías lo mismo mientras roncabas en mi hombro –acotó Severus recostándose en uno de los asientos.

-Estoy segura de que Morticia no ronca –contestó Lily rápidamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú no la conoces como yo –le respondió Severus con los ojos ya cerrados. Por su expresión Morticia supo instantáneamente que su hermano había caído en un profundo sueño, después de todo él había permanecido despierto cuidando de que nada malo les ocurriera.

\- ¿Qué le sucede que esta de horrible humor? –los ojos de Lily se encontraron con la triste mirada de Morticia, que parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos.

-Se peleó con nuestra madre, discutieron y gritaron.

\- ¿Discutieron y gritaron?

-Sí, pero no como siempre… -Morticia suspiró- Esta vez Severus se pasó del límite que incluso yo puedo soportar.

Lily, quedó impresionada, Morticia adoraba a su hermano y le tenía la mayor de las paciencias, por lo que supuso que debía de haber sido algo grave.

-Le dijo a nuestra madre que se había convertido en un mortífagos y le mostró la marca en su brazo - Morticia no estaba muy segura de contarle esto a Lily, pero no tenía nadie más con quien hablarlo.

\- ¿Qué? –Lily clavó sus ojos en el brazo izquierdo de Severus, pero Morticia se adelanto a sus conjeturas- No es más que un dibujo en tinta… aunque creo que me preocupa tanto como si fuera real.

\- ¿De dónde la copió?

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto

\- ¿Habrá sido…?

-No quiero ni pensarlo… quizás la haya inventado… hace poco apareció en _El Profeta_ una nota sobre el primer ataque oficial de los mortífagos. Había una foto de una figura gigante en el cielo, dicen que es su firma y que es esa la marca que ellos llevan el brazo.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que parece tan interesados en e l tema que dedicó de su tiempo para dibujarse eso.

-Lo sé… ¿sabes lo que significa eso para mi familia? Mi madre casi enloquece. Su más grande miedo es que yo me convierta en una mortífaga y mate a mis dos hermanos –Lily intentó discutir aquel argumento, pero Morticia continuó-, desde que sucedió lo de Tobías… mi madre me teme, lo sé. Para ella es imposible que Severus matara a su propio padre y desde luego que desde su perspectiva ella es totalmente inocente –Morticia no pudo controlar una sonrisa-. Así que te puedes imaginar su cara cuando vio la marca en él. Debe de haber temido por la vida de Ophelia y el riesgo de perder la gran fortuna de los Addams.

\- ¿Los Addams?

-Mi madre quiere casarnos con una familia de magos sangre pura. Aparentemente en la familia hay un matrimonio que también tienen hijos squibs y quieren que mi hermana se case con uno de ellos. Y hay unos primos en la familia que están reservados para Severus y para mí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Casamientos arreglados? ¿Magos millonarios?

-Tengo tantas dudas como tú, Lily y antes de que mi madre me pudiera dar alguna respuesta Severus me convenció de escapar y venir a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y tú quieres casarte?

-Por supuesto que no, lo único que sé de Vlad Addams es su nombre, que es sangre pura y que estaba viviendo en Noruega, pero aparentemente sueña con vivir en Francia –Morticia suspiró.

-Lo lamento mucho Tisha –Lily acarició la espalda de su amiga intentado reconfortarla.

-Lo sé, yo también lo lamento, pero no puedo vivir mi vida lamentándolo, sé que Severus está equivocado en muchas cosas, pero es cierto que no podemos permitir que nuestra madre juegue con nosotros como si fuéramos piezas en su batalla por conseguir dinero y “protegernos de _quien tú sabes_ ”, eso está bien para Ophelia, pero no para mí. Este es mi último año y gracias a Merlín voy a poder pasarlo en Hogwarts. No quiero que mi vida siga siendo este sin fin de decisiones ajenas. Quiero arriesgarme, quiero poder disfrutar mi vida.

-Con esa actitud deberías anotarte en el torneo –rió Lily.

-No es para nada una mala idea.

-Era una broma Morticia, espero que no lo estés tomando en serio, dicen que es muy peligroso.

-C'est la vie


	3. Snape, Evans y Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer, que personajes quieren que aparezca, si quieren saber más sobre algunas relaciones en particular, etc.

Esperaban sentado en un banco de Kings Cross.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro y corto hasta las rodillas. Sus manos blancas como el mármol tejían su negro cabello para formar dos trenzas que dividían su cabeza a la mitad.

Él llevaba una camisa negra con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, todo era demasiado grande para él ya que había pertenecido a su difunto progenitor. Las dos cortinas de grasiento cabello negro cubrían su cara, dejando a la vista tan solo su aguileña nariz.

-Me gustaría hacerte unas trenzas en ese pelo –Morticia miró a su hermano con interés de molestarlo mientras terminaba de enlazar sus cabello.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de proponer idioteces –le contestó él con una sonrisa de lado.

Morticia soltó una amarga risita y se quedó callada, meditando. Se miró las manos, las muñecas, el antebrazo. Su palma derecha fue inconscientemente al contacto con su brazo izquierdo. Luego miró a Severus. Era flaco y alto, muy alto… pero flaco. Su piel pálida estaba bien escondida bajo la tela negra, al igual que sus sentimientos estaban bien escondidos bajo su antipática personalidad. Siempre había visto a su hermano como un pequeño a quien la vida había golpeado demasiado fuerte, y aquello se notaba en sus ojos, en aquellos ojos cansados que ahora la miraban, casi con miedo, casi con enojo, casi con vergüenza, casi con cariño.

-No es de verdad –le soltó él, tomándola por sorpresa.

Morticia no dio más respuesta que un gesto de su confusión.

-Es tinta –continuó él, corriéndose un poco la manga y frotando con el pulgar mojado en saliva el dibujo negro que había en su muñeca; ante la presión este comenzó a deformarse.

Morticia no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír, luego, como quien no quiere, se acercó a su hermano y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Él tosió un poco y agregó –qué bueno que viniste.

-Madre debe de estar preocupada –le respondió ella antes de cerrar los ojos.

Él se rió y se acomodó en el banco, estaba listo para quedarse despierto toda la noche, esperando a que  llegara el expreso a Hogwarts.

 

 

Morticia se re acomodo por tercera vez. Ya había terminado con la cabeza en las piernas de su hermano, a quien poco le había costado quedarse despierto observando a los mirones pasar.

-Ya deberíamos prepararnos para tomar el tren –Severus revolvió a su hermana, quien al levantarse dejo en el aire el sonido de sus hueso.

-Amo cuando mi cuerpo se queja del dolor –la joven continuó estirándose lentamente mientras su hermano la observaba con extrañeza.

Al ver pasar una familia claramente de magos diciendo “apúrense o lo perderán”, sin esperar otro momento más Severus se levanto del banco, tomó su equipaje y el de su hermana y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia el muro entre el andén nueve y diez.

-Toma –Severus le lanzó el equipaje a su hermana, quien venía corriendo tras él, y luego le extendió un papel-, Dumbledore mandó en la carta un pasaje especialmente para ti.

-No quería perderse mi presencia –murmuró Morticia, pero aquello dejo de tener importancia cuando vio a su hermano atravesar la dura pared de ladrillos como si fuera agua.

Se quedó estática, sin saber qué hacer. Ella nunca había podido despedir a su hermano, por lo que nunca lo había visto tomarse el expreso a Hogwarts y tampoco había estado jamás en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Pero cuando leyó aquel número y vio en medio de que andenes estaba, no tardó mucho en unir los puntos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… lo peor que le podía pasar era recibir un gran golpe en medio de su rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos todo cambió. Sombreros, túnicas, animales, libros, varitas y valijas daban vuelta a su alrededor, había todo tipo de olores y sonidos en el aire. Los padres despedían a sus hijos, los alumnos subían a los vagones y los profesores llamaban a los rezagados.

-Vamos, subamos ya.

El tren estaba poblado de jóvenes que caminaban de un lado hacia el otro, gritando por las ventanas y buscándose los unos a los otros. Severus apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermana y la arrastro dentro del primer compartimento que encontró vacio.

-No quiero encontrarme con Potter –le explicó mientras cerraba las cortinas. Pero sin que él pudiera siquiera defenderse, alguien abrió la puerta y le golpeó su ganchuda nariz en el proceso.

Morticia no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de lado al ver entrar a Lily quien al hallarse con Severus sosteniéndose la cara comenzó a disculparse, provocando que su hermano se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-Perdón, entre de repente porque me pareció ver a Morticia entrar contigo…. –Lily dejo la frase a medio hacer cuando al girar el rostro se encontró con su amiga oculta entre las sombras- Morticia –automáticamente, dejó de consolar a Severus y se tiró a abrazar a la hermana de este.

\- ¿Lily, porqué tanto entusiasmo? Nos vimos anteayer para tomar el té –le preguntó Morticia con suma amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Beauxbatons?

-Sí, pero este año Beauxbatons viene a Hogwarts, por el Torneo de los Tres Magos –contestó Severus, quien ya había dejado de frotarse la nariz, aunque esta todavía estuviera roja-. Por lo que su directora consideró poco práctico que ella viajara a Francia y luego fuera a Hogwarts cuando podía directamente ir al colegio con el expreso.

\- ¿Vas a estar en Hogwarts? –Lily saltaba de la alegría; desde que Petunia la ignoraba por ser bruja, Morticia ocupaba el lugar de hermana mayor, escuchando sus problemas, aconsejándola, enseñándole hechizos y contándole anécdotas de Beauxbatons- ¿Qué dijo tu madre? ¿Dónde vas a dormir en Hogwarts?

-No creo que mi madre todavía sepa que decidí venir –le contestó Morticia con su acostumbrada clama- Y creo que dormiré donde duerman mis compañeras, aunque no me gusta desperdiciar la luz de la luna durmiendo.

-Hace poco no decías lo mismo mientras roncabas en mi hombro –acotó Severus recostándose en uno de los asientos.

-Estoy segura de que Morticia no ronca –contestó Lily rápidamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú no la conoces como yo –le respondió Severus con los ojos ya cerrados. Por su expresión Morticia supo instantáneamente que su hermano había caído en un profundo sueño, después de todo él había permanecido despierto cuidando de que nada malo les ocurriera.

\- ¿Qué le sucede que esta de horrible humor? –los ojos de Lily se encontraron con la triste mirada de Morticia, que parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos.

-Se peleó con nuestra madre, discutieron y gritaron.

\- ¿Discutieron y gritaron?

-Sí, pero no como siempre… -Morticia suspiró- Esta vez Severus se pasó del límite que incluso yo puedo soportar.

Lily, quedó impresionada, Morticia adoraba a su hermano y le tenía la mayor de las paciencias, por lo que supuso que debía de haber sido algo grave.

-Le dijo a nuestra madre que se había convertido en un mortífagos y le mostró la marca en su brazo - Morticia no estaba muy segura de contarle esto a Lily, pero no tenía nadie más con quien hablarlo.

\- ¿Qué? –Lily clavó sus ojos en el brazo izquierdo de Severus, pero Morticia se adelanto a sus conjeturas- No es más que un dibujo en tinta… aunque creo que me preocupa tanto como si fuera real.

\- ¿De dónde la copió?

-Eso es lo que yo me pregunto

\- ¿Habrá sido…?

-No quiero ni pensarlo… quizás la haya inventado… hace poco apareció en _El Profeta_ una nota sobre el primer ataque oficial de los mortífagos. Había una foto de una figura gigante en el cielo, dicen que es su firma y que es esa la marca que ellos llevan el brazo.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que parece tan interesados en e l tema que dedicó de su tiempo para dibujarse eso.

-Lo sé… ¿sabes lo que significa eso para mi familia? Mi madre casi enloquece. Su más grande miedo es que yo me convierta en una mortífaga y mate a mis dos hermanos –Lily intentó discutir aquel argumento, pero Morticia continuó-, desde que sucedió lo de Tobías… mi madre me teme, lo sé. Para ella es imposible que Severus matara a su propio padre y desde luego que desde su perspectiva ella es totalmente inocente –Morticia no pudo controlar una sonrisa-. Así que te puedes imaginar su cara cuando vio la marca en él. Debe de haber temido por la vida de Ophelia y el riesgo de perder la gran fortuna de los Addams.

\- ¿Los Addams?

-Mi madre quiere casarnos con una familia de magos sangre pura. Aparentemente en la familia hay un matrimonio que también tienen hijos squibs y quieren que mi hermana se case con uno de ellos. Y hay unos primos en la familia que están reservados para Severus y para mí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Casamientos arreglados? ¿Magos millonarios?

-Tengo tantas dudas como tú, Lily y antes de que mi madre me pudiera dar alguna respuesta Severus me convenció de escapar y venir a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y tú quieres casarte?

-Por supuesto que no, lo único que sé de Vlad Addams es su nombre, que es sangre pura y que estaba viviendo en Noruega, pero aparentemente sueña con vivir en Francia –Morticia suspiró.

-Lo lamento mucho Tisha –Lily acarició la espalda de su amiga intentado reconfortarla.

-Lo sé, yo también lo lamento, pero no puedo vivir mi vida lamentándolo, sé que Severus está equivocado en muchas cosas, pero es cierto que no podemos permitir que nuestra madre juegue con nosotros como si fuéramos piezas en su batalla por conseguir dinero y “protegernos de _quien tú sabes_ ”, eso está bien para Ophelia, pero no para mí. Este es mi último año y gracias a Merlín voy a poder pasarlo en Hogwarts. No quiero que mi vida siga siendo este sin fin de decisiones ajenas. Quiero arriesgarme, quiero poder disfrutar mi vida.

-Con esa actitud deberías anotarte en el torneo –rió Lily.

-No es para nada una mala idea.

-Era una broma Morticia, espero que no lo estés tomando en serio, dicen que es muy peligroso.

-C'est la vie

 

Snape, Evans y Malfoy

_Siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer, que personajes quieren que aparezca, si quieren saber más sobre algunas relaciones en particular, etc. También díganme si quieren que siga con la historia._

 

Apenas se preparaban para bajar del tren cuando la joven McGonagall tocó la puerta del compartimiento.

-Buenos días señor Snape, buenos días señorita Evans –saludó cordialmente la profesora-. Es un gusto conocerla señorita Frump, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la profesora de Transformaciones. El director me pidió que la guiara lo más prontamente posible al encuentro con el resto de sus compañeros. Así que si no le molesta, sígame.

Morticia le echó un vistazo a Severus y este le devolvió una mirada de aprobación, luego se levantó y se fue tras la profesora con su equipaje a cuestas.

-Qué pena que no pueda entrar al colegio con nosotros –se lamentó Lily.

-Será cuestión de protocolo, tengo entendido que su colegio es muy detallista en las apariencias.

Severus y Lily salieron juntos del vagón y tomaron una carreta que los llevaría hasta el castillo.

\- ¿Todavía los sigues viendo? –Lily era la única a la que Severus le había contado sobre los Thestrals.

-Sí, no creo que nunca vaya a dejar de verlos –Severus tenía su vista fija en el equino cadavérico que tiraba de su transporte.

-Estuve averiguando sobre ellos, dicen que solo los puede ver alguien que…

-… haya visto la muerte, lo sé –la interrumpió un rudo Severus.

Dos años atrás, que Severus le respondiera de aquella manera la hubiera desconcertado, pero en aquel momento simplemente le molestó. Se conocían desde pequeños y habían sido amigos muy unidos, pero desde hacía un año Severus había comenzado a mirarla con otros ojos, juzgándola por las compañías que elegía y hasta a veces haciendo comentarios poco alegres sobre que sus padres fueran muggles. Pero también había momentos donde él le demostraba un inmenso afecto y preocupación, que le causaba a ambos gran confusión.

-Has cambiado –sus labios se salieron de control cuando dijo aquello.

-Tú también.

 - ¿Porque lo dices?

-Te juntas con monstruos.

-No le digas así a Remus, además él no es un monstruo por elección, no como tus amigos.

-Por tu seguridad te aconsejo que no llames monstruo a Lucius en su cara… jamás.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi seguridad?

-Desde siempre –esta vez Severus corrió rápidamente sus ojos negros para que se chocaran con los verdes de Lily.

Su corazón dio un giro en su pecho. Aquellos ojos no mentían, él de verdad la quería, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un ser despiadado. Y muy probablemente uno de los principales responsables de esa trasformación era el joven rubio que los esperaba en la puerta del colegio junto al profesor Slughorn, arriando a los alumnos para que entraran al colegio y no se quedaran en la entrada.

\- ¿Qué tal se encuentran los tortolos?

-No molestes Malfoy.

-Veo que la señorita Evans está de mal humor hoy, espero que el resto del año pueda modificar su carácter para no tener que bajarle muchos puntos a Gryffindor por contestarle descortésmente a un profesor –Lucius permanecía parado frente al carruaje con su mano extendida dispuesto a ayudar a la joven a bajar, pero esta lo hizo sin su ayuda y caminó directo al castillo sin esperar a su compañero.

\- ¿Asumo que el hecho de que no le bajas cien puntos a los leones por aquello se debe a tu excelente humor respecto a la noticia de mi hermana? –Severus le tiró su equipaje al rubio que lo atrapó rápidamente.

\- ¿Ha venido? No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para convencer a Dumbledore de darle un trato especial.

-Me preocupas Lucius, mi hermana te va a echar a perder.

-Y a ti la pelirroja. Quizás hasta estés considerando dejarte morder por un hombre lobo para que te trate con tanto cariño como al animal ese.

Severus le dedicó una mueca de disgusto.

-Hablando de criaturas míticas… -Lucius señalo con un gesto a los cuatro inseparables alumnos de Gryffindor: Peter, Sirius, Remus y James, que gritaban y reían mientras corrían al interior del castillo; al último Severus le dedicó una mirada que de haber sido tan solo un poco más intensa lo habría matado -, vamos Sev, este año quizás te le adelantes y tú puedas pedirle de salir a Evans.

-Todavía no puedo creer que el muy desgraciado le haya invitado una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas.

-No te preocupes por aquello, parece que ella sigue considerándolo molesto.

-Al único que quiere es al licántropo.

-Le tiene pena.

-Ella es más noble de lo que crees Lucius.

-No creo que sea más noble que tu hermana –los ojos de Lucius se iluminaron.

-Deja de poner esa cara cuando hablas de mi hermana, me das asco, es mi hermana, ten un poco más de respeto.

\- ¿Tú me hablas de respeto, con eso que llevas en la muñeca? –Lucius le señalo la marca de tinta de su brazo izquierdo.

-Shhh… -Severus se estiró la manga de la túnica y frotó un poco su piel para buscar hacerla desaparecer- si me llega a ver un profesor me pueden echar.

-Descuida querido Severus, cuando termines el colegio ya tendrás una como la mía –Lucius se tomó el brazo izquierdo donde una gran muñequera de cuero negro le tapaba la marca tenebrosa que había debajo.


	4. Snape, Frump y Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas y que me digan qué les gustaría leer, que personajes quieren que aparezca, si quieren saber más sobre algunas relaciones en particular, etc.

Como era de esperarse en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el comienzo de clases fue una pomposa fiesta. La galantería y los detalles volaban desde la puerta hasta el sauce boxeador.

-Este año el colegio no solo será su hogar –el flamante director Albus Dumbledore se encontraba al frente de la mesa de profesores, dando su ya conocido discurso de comienzo de clases-, sino también el de varios invitados especiales; ya que Hogwarts ha sido elegido como la sede de un legendario evento: El Torneo de los Tres Magos –los murmullos entre los alumnos creció-  para aquellos que no lo sepan, el torneo reúne a tres escuelas para una serie de pruebas mágicas y de cada una de ellas, se selecciona a un estudiante para competir. Y que quede claro, si son elegidos, estarán solos y créanme cuando digo, que este torneo no es para los asustadizos -las palabras del director calaron tan profundo en todos los alumnos que un silencio enorme invadió el salón-. Pero cambiando de tema, preparémonos para darles la bienvenida a nuestros bellos invitados de la academia Beauxbatons y a su directora Madame Maxime.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para darles paso a jóvenes brujas y magos. Aunque la emoción de estar allí dentro invadía a Morticia de felicidad,  no estaba muy contenta con la idea de vestir su uniforme azul frente a Lily, Severus y Lucius; sin embargo cuando fue su turno de ser el centro de atención, danzó con frescura y elegancia. No hubo un solo alumno en Hogwarts que no hubiera caído enamorado por sus encantos. Irradiaba magia con solo pestañar y parecía haber hipnotizado al público con su distante dulzura.

-Ahora nuestros amigos del norte, recibamos a los orgullosos hijos de Drumstrang y a su director Viktor Harfang.

Al contrario de la melódica coreografía de los franceses, el Instituto Durmstrang actuó una rítmica marcha de zapateos y fuego, dando la impresión de una tropa preparada para la guerra. El banquete que prosiguió a las presentaciones, fue gigantesco, y las charlas entre los comensales, interminables; pero finalmente Dumbledore pidió nuevamente la palabra:

-La gloria eterna, es lo que le espera al estudiante que gane El Torneo de los Tres Magos –la voz del director retumbando en la sala le daba vértigo a Morticia-, pero para lograrlo, deberá sobrevivir a tres pruebas. Tres pruebas en extremo riesgosas –Filch arrastró hasta el centro del salón una gran estructura con apariencia metálica. Dumbledore extendió su varita y apuntándola hacia la estructura, comenzó a hacerla desaparecer, para dejar a la vista un pequeño cáliz del que emergió un fuego azul.- El cáliz de fuego. Quien desee participar del torneo, solo debe escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino, y lanzarlo a la llama antes del jueves a esta hora. Piénsenlo con mucho cuidado, de ser elegidos, ya no hay escapatoria. En este momento el Torneo de los Tres Magos, da comienzo.

Las miradas se entre cruzaron entre todos los alumnos y las charlas no dieron que esperar. Finalmente después de un largo viaje y un delicioso festín Dumbledore dijo lo que todos esperaban: “Sus cuartos los esperan”. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons tendrían sus habitaciones dentro del castillo, mientras que los de Durmstrang dormirían en el barco en el que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

La multitud soñolienta se atiborró en la puerta del comedor y los gritos de los prefectos comenzaron a sonar “Ravenclaw por aquí” “Slytherin síganme”. Morticia alcanzó a ver entre las túnicas negras a su esbelto hermano, este la miró y le concedió una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, ella en devolución le regaló un beso. Las risas y burlas para Snape no tardaron en llegar y su hermana mayor se divirtió con culpa, ya sabía que Severus no le permitiría pasar por alto semejante demostración de afecto público.

Para la comodidad de Beauxbatons las mazmorras habían sido alteradas mediante magia para que funcionaran como cuartos comunicados a una sala común. Y aunque allí azotaba el frío, los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor habían buscado darles un ambiente hogareño, llevando alfombras, sillones, cuadros y hasta juegos de mesa. Incluso habían decorado con magia el lugar, haciendo crecer flores y ramilletes por los techos y las paredes. Por los colores predominantes Morticia podía notar donde habían decorado los leones y donde habían decorado los tejones.

Madame Maxime se acomodó en medio de la sala, tratando de no golpearse con el candelabro, y empezó a explicar cuáles serían sus cronogramas en Hogwarts, les recomendó descansar aquella noche para prepararse para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, alentó a todos a participar en nombre de la academia y a poner su mayor esfuerzo en el año que iniciaba, para dar un buen nombre a los magos y brujas de Francia. Luego de sus emotivas y nobles palabras los envió a sus cuartos, pero fue interrumpida por la presencia de Lucius Malfoy en la puerta. De porte elegante, vestido con sus mejores túnicas esmeraldas y el pelo rubio enmarcándole su refinado rostro, enamoró en segundos a más de una Beauxbatons. Morticia sintió su presión descender al verlo iluminar el cuarto y una corriente llevarla hacia él cuando escucho su nombre salir de sus labios.

-Tisha –Máxime comenzó a buscarla entre la multitud de gorros azules- Tisha, querida, ven aquí. -Morticia, cual autómata se acercó a su titánica directora- El Señor Malfoy, aquí presente, me informa que el director quisiera verte para arreglar contigo y la profesora McGonagall tu recorrido por el colegio. -Sin mediar más palabras Morticia asintió y siguió a Lucius fuera de la sala.

Caminaron en total silencio lo suficiente como para alejarse de las mazmorras. Llegado el momento, con un solo movimiento Lucius encerró a Morticia entre una columna y una estatua. Sus rostros se encontraron a centímetros y los zafiros se chocaron con la plata. Las puntas de sus narices casi podían tocarse. Hacía meses que no se veían, habían pasado tantas cosas que ya no tenían importancia frente a la idea de estar junto a él que parecía un espejismo. Ocultos de las miradas, mientras que el sol dormía y con la noche como acobijo, pudieron contemplarse. Era imposible negar la química que tenían. La luna acentuaba sus rasgos y la magia que había en ellos. Las frases se formulaban una y otra vez en su cabeza para perder sentido cuando él abría sus labios con intención de hablar, para luego volver a cerrarlos cuando veía la intención en ella. Estuvieron inmóviles unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que Malfoy dejó ir su control y se permitió sonreír con sinceridad. Los ojos se le iluminaron y Morticia no pudo más que reducir el espacio que los separaba para besarlo. El contacto fue suave como el del rocío sobre las flores. El vértigo se apoderó de ellos y pronto se olvidaron de que necesitaban respirar. Fue un acto tan descontrolado que algo de magia se escapó de ellos y provocó que una armadura se callera.

\- ¿Quien anda allí? –La voz del viejo Filch sonó como un eco en el pasillo.

Lucius le tapó la boca a Morticia con un gesto de que guardara silencio y luego salió del escondite- Soy yo, viejo. Tropecé con esta chatarra mientras hacía mi ronda por las mazmorras.

-Señor Malfoy! Disculpe si lo asusté –se notaba algo de miedo en la voz de Filch y una clara urgencia a la hora de alejarse del Slytherin.

Sin mediar más palabras Lucius volvió al escondite para retomar su encuentro con Morticia. La tomó con suavidad por el rostro, contempló sus ojos un instante y luego posó el más dulce beso en sus labios.

-Odio a ese maldito squib –pronunció al separarse de ella.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho? –todo sentimiento de romanticismo por Lucius se esfumó en segundos. El rostro del rubio se transfiguró al darse cuenta de la metedura de pata e intentó disculparse; pero ya era tarde, en aquel momento Morticia ya había recordado la razón por la cual había dejado de aceptar que Lucius fuera a verla durante las vacaciones.

La lluvia de recuerdos inundó su mente: todas las veces que había llamado squib a su hermana en vez de Ophelia, las veces que le dijo que no debía juntarse con Lily por ser una sangre sucia, cuando dio a entender que había que matar a las criaturas mágicas que no obedecieran ordenes y finalmente cuando le explicó que sus padres querían que se casara con Narcisa Black pero que aquello no quería decir que tuvieran que renunciar a su amor. Antes de darse cuenta Morticia había abandonado a Lucius; este sin embargo le seguía tratando de detenerla sin despertar a los cuadros.

-Tisha, por favor, detente, espérame. No quise decir eso, sé que no te agrada que hable así - las palabras de Lucius parecían no hacer efecto-  al menos déjame decirte lo que quería advertirte -Morticia se detuvo y lo miró escépticamente, cualquier mortal hubiera corrido a esconderse ante esa mirada, pero no Lucius-. Por favor, no compitas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no podría soportar la idea de que salieras lastimada.

Aquello, contrario a lo que Lucius esperaba, hizo enardecer a la joven bruja, que no pudo controlar su ira y con un simple gesto de su mano el rubio salió disparado dos metros lejos de ella.

Directo hacia las mazmorras y dentro de su cuarto, se metió a la cama mientras sus compañeras dormían. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero el recuerdo de su madre subestimándola, no la dejaba en paz. Estaba decidida, iba a participar del Torneo.


End file.
